


Купи крола

by natashamonaghan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Single Parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashamonaghan/pseuds/natashamonaghan
Summary: У Брока есть мелкий шкет, который обожает папу, Капитана Америку и хомячить сладости (на спор, а так он их не очень любит). Ещё мелкий шкет обожает мопса дяди Джека, его зовут Квак, и он постоянно пускает слюни. У Брока есть Стив, который его обожает тоже, но Стив понятия не имеет, что у Брока есть мелкий шкет. Конфеты, хлопья с шоколадным молоком, Хэллоуин и характер семейства Рамлоу прилагается. Стив, конечно, без ума от всего вместе взятого.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 34





	Купи крола

**Author's Note:**

> это случилось случайно. я очень сильно, очень ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО люблю Брока Рамлоу. господи боже как же сильно я люблю Брока Рамлоу. кароче, я увидела фотку мелкого Дауни младшего, и понеслась. 
> 
> Брок никогда не работал на гидру, итальянские корни нагло украдены у Фрэнка (его я люблю с 2010 года и ещё сильнее, чем Брока, а Брока я люблю ОЧЕНЬ сильно господи прости крик души). вот. рейтинг поставила очень с натяжкой, но лучше больше, чем меньше, мало ли.

Брок просыпается медленно и неохотно: Роджерс до того тепло и приятно дышит ему в ребра, что любое желание даже глаза открывать исчезает, не появившись. Стив тут же, словно почувствовав, что дыхание Рамлоу изменилось, открывает глаза.

— Доброе утро, — Стив улыбается, целует Брока в плечо и тут же, сука, поднимается. Садится на кровати, откидывает одеяло, тянется и приходит в себя — словно по щелчку включили. Брок подавляет детское желание уткнуться носом в подушку и заявить, что никуда он сегодня не пойдет. — Сварю кофе, поваляйся еще.

Рамлоу по утрам не разговаривает. То есть, Стив привык, что в те редкие ночи, когда Брок остается у него, он утром разве что мычит согласно или не согласно, и это — максимум реакции, которой от него можно добиться, пока он не выпьет поллитровую кружку крепкого кофе. Стив даже малодушно купил ему такую. Он занимает ванную на первом этаже, чтобы Рамлоу мог еще поспать, принимает душ, зубы чистит уже на кухне, одновременно с этим включая кофемашину.

Брок в спальне и правда переворачивается на живот, подтягивает загребущими лапами подушку Роджерса, утыкается в нее на пару секунд, вдыхает, и рывком поднимается на руках. Оглядывается нелепо, отыскивая телефон, и падает на грудь обратно, когда хватает с тумбочки свой айфон. На часах — половина шестого утра, ебаная жизнь. Брок — военный, командир СТРАЙКа, Брок Рамлоу работает в ЩИТе, Брок Рамлоу может приходить в состояние готовности за сорок секунд, но сейчас Брок Рамлоу почти воет от нежелания подниматься в такую рань. В окна очень красноречиво стучит дождь, и Брок расстраивается еще сильнее.

— Стив!

Когда Брок расстраивается, а поблизости наблюдается его любимый любовник, Рамлоу непременно пользуется положением. Роджерс не заставляет себя ждать — появляется в дверях спальни спустя минуту, держа в руках две кружки с кофе. На нем серые спортивные штаны и, собственно, все. Брок хмыкает. Дождь — не так уж и плохо, пыль на дорогах прибьет, и мелочь не будет рваться гулять. Стив протягивает ему кружку, у которой есть идиотский ярко-красный «свитер», который Роджерс за каким-то хуем купил в сувенирном магазине. «Чтобы не горячо было».

— Мгм.

Стив садится рядом, подогнув под себя ногу, Рамлоу прислоняется спиной к спинке кровати. Крепкий, без сахара и сливок кофе приятно-горячий. Вот сейчас, чуть-чуть еще, и Брок придет в себя. Кофе в постели, лучший мужик Америки тут же и тишина в доме. Ебаная, священная тишина. Он любит Маттео, но тишина…

— Подбросить тебя домой? Я оттуда сразу на службу, ты переоденешься и приедешь. Вместе нас не увидят.

— Мгм.

Стив смотрит на взъерошенного, сонного Рамлоу, и в сотый раз думает о том, как ему повезло. Брок смешно трет кулаком глаза, хмурится, щурится и тяжело вздыхает. Роджерс не может удержаться и кладет ладонь ему на колено. Брок тут же выгибает бровь, улыбается одним уголком губ и говорит:

— Утро, Стив.

Роджерс целует его в шею, аккуратно притянув к себе, и Брок поддается, как мягкое масло под нож.

— Пей кофе, просыпайся и спускайся вниз, я приготовлю завтрак.

Брок фыркает, но молчит. Роджерс прекрасно помнит, что Рамлоу по утрам не ест, но исправно каждый раз, как он просыпается в его доме, Стив готовит завтрак на двоих. Рамлоу пьет кофе и берет в руки телефон. Маттео (господи, пожалуйста) скорее всего еще спит, Марта, наверное, тоже. В шесть-то утра, блядь, еще бы нормальные люди не спали. У него есть час на то, чтобы появиться дома вовремя и отпустить няню. Еще у него красивый Роджерс на кухне готовит завтрак, и Брок хочет успеть все и сразу. Рамлоу быстро умывается, пять минут тратит на душ и чистку зубов. Вниз спускается уже более-менее живой и соображающий.

— Я не жру по утрам, Роджерс, ты же знаешь это.

Стив привычно хмурится и хочет в очередной раз возразить, что Рамлоу не прав, но Брок подходит к нему со спины и прижимается всем телом к спине Стива.

— Предлагаю заняться чем-нибудь более интересным, пока есть время. Через полчаса мне нужно выходить, чтобы быть дома к семи утра.

Стив в очередной раз едва заметно напрягается, когда слышит четкое время, потому что, ну, зачем? Зачем Броку быть дома ровно в семь утра, если можно поехать на работу вместе, из одного дома. Брок говорил, что ему не нравится быть не на своей территории, но так Стив поэтому и предлагает держать пару комплектов сменной одежды в своем шкафу. Брок упрямо отказывается.

— Брок…

Роджерс больше ничего не успевает сказать — Рамлоу плавно, привычно опускается на колени. Стив опускает ладонь на его затылок, пропускает сквозь пальцы мокрые волосы, и когда Рамлоу опускает его штаны до середины бедра, Стив думает: «Хочет ехать домой, пусть едет домой».

***

Брок благодарно приобнимает Марту, которая дальновидно сварила ему кофе, и провожает до дверей.

— До вечера.

— Ох, Брок, я забыла совсем, — няня почти выходит из квартиры, когда оборачивается и красноречиво смотрит на него. Брок знает, что ни к чему хорошему этот ее взгляд не приведет.

— Скоро Хэллоуин, и класс Маттео должен прийти в костюмах. Тео запросил костюм Капитана Америки, мне купить, или вы с сыном сами?

Брок держит лицо исключительно из вежливости. Брок ненавидит детские праздники. Брок любые праздники ненавидит. Особенно детские.

— Черт, спасибо. Мы сами, да, Марта, спасибо.

Женщина кивает и, наконец, скрывается за дверью. Рамлоу оборачивается и в очередной раз задается вопросом, как он дожил до своего возраста, полжизни отдав армии и войне, если сейчас едва ли не с визгом подпрыгивает на месте, когда ровно за спиной обнаруживает Маттео, который сонно трет кулаками глаза. Он в пижаме с Кэпом, бог ты мой.

— Здарова, жук.

Шкет подходит к отцу, и Рамлоу подхватывает его на руки. Маттео тут же опускает голову ему на плечо и тихо тепло сопит. Брок целует его куда-то в макушку, прижимает к себе и идет на кухню.

— Ты чего проснулся так рано?

— Не знаю. Сделай мне хлопья с шоколадным молоком.

Рамлоу хмыкает, усаживает сына прямо на обеденный стол и уходит к шкафчикам.

— Как дела?

— Ты сегодня будешь дома? Марта тебе сказала, что нам нужен костюм Капитана Америка? А еще мне нужна новая линейка, я старую потерял. Еще я хочу кролика, как у нас в живом уголке, его зовут Роджер, но я не хочу Роджера, я хочу другого. — Тео размахивает ногами, так и не слез со стола, и Рамлоу завидует сыну — только проснулся, а уже кролика хочет. — У нас серый, я хочу белого. Пап, купишь мне кролика? Или черепаху, но лучше кролика, он мягкий.

Брок подогревает молоко в микроволновке, насыпает туда хлопья и отдает сыну. Самому бы тоже чего перехватить перед работой, но так лень, кто бы знал.

— Марта сказала про костюм, линейку ты на самом деле сломал, или с ней случилось что-то другое? Никакой живности в доме, пока я жив, ты не будешь за ним ухаживать, а у меня времени нет.

— У нас есть Марта! — Тео аж краснеет от негодования и злости, и Брок едва удерживается от хохота.

— Марта - твоя няня, а не кроличья. Ешь давай, в школу опоздаешь.

Брок все-таки делает себе пару сандвичей — заточит, пока будет отвозить сына в школу. Мелочь сосредоточенно перемешивает молоко и хлопья, аж кончик языка высунул от усердия — нужно, чтобы все хлопушки оказались залиты молоком, иначе невкусно, и Брок улыбается так, как улыбается только дома: нежно, ярко и искренне.

Маттео пять, он обожает отца, Капитана Америку и школу. Маттео достались черные волосы и медовые глаза семейства Рамлоу, мягкий характер Елены. Жесты, привычки и манеру речи он перенял от Брока. Малец шустрый, наглый и умный, чем-то Старка напоминает, но старший Рамлоу отмахивается от этой мысли, как от мух. Не хватало еще, вот уж. Брок замечает, что не переставал улыбаться с тех пор, как сделал сыну хлопья.

— Па, мы же вместе поедем за костюмом? — Тео говорит с набитым ртом, и Брок должен ему сказать, чтобы он так не делал, но у мелочи такое заинтересованное лицо, что Брок может только подойти, стереть тыльной стороной ладони след молока с его щеки и поцеловать в лоб.

— Вместе, сын. Сдался тебе этот Роджерс…

— Пап! Это Капитан Америка, вообще-то, он лучший супергерой!

Маттео аж про хлопья забывает и возмущенно размахивает ложкой, и Брок не удерживается — смеется. Что за ирония судьбы — он спит с самим Стивом Роджерсом, и его сын обожает Кэпа.

Рамлоу, как только привез Тео в Штаты, мгновенно надавил на Фьюри и настойчиво попросил засекретить эти страницы его личного дела. Ник благоразумно согласился — семьи оперативников ЩИТа всегда хорошо защищались. О том, что у Брока Рамлоу есть сын, знают только Роллинс, который первое время с Броком и мелочью жил, и Рэйчел — потому что единственная знакомая Броку женщина. Без этих двоих первые два года Брок не справился бы.

— Лучший, лучший. Рюкзак собрал?

— Ага, — Маттео кладет пустую тарелку на стол рядом с собой. — Про линейку не забудь.

— Что с ней все-таки произошло?

Брок подхватывает мелкого на руки и несет в его комнату.

— А, да я просто… Сломал я ее об угол парты.

Рамлоу кивает только — так и думал. Мелочь спрыгивает с его рук на кровать.

— Подумай про кролика, хорошо?

— Сын, ну какой кролик…

Брок достает из шкафа футболку с щитом Кэпа, джинсы и кофту на замке, чтобы прикрыть это безобразие на футболке. Сын обожает Кэпа, и Брок в какой-то мере с ним, конечно, согласен, но все это до того сюрреалистично, что он иногда аж ежится от ляпистых футболок.

Про Маттео Роджерс не знает. Представления не имеет, что у Брока есть пятилетний сын. И не должен. Брок вообще все еще каждый раз чувствует себя предателем, когда уходит от сына к Стиву, и от Стива к Тео.

Брок стал отцом пять лет назад, в августе. Елена Рамлоу — его младшая сестра, в шестнадцать лет залетела от какого-то взрослого, но очень уж мудачливого мужика. Брок прилетел, как только узнал, что девчонка в больнице. Умерла при родах, Рамлоу тогда взял отпуск на пару месяцев, чтобы помочь матери и побыть с ней какое-то время. Того урода он нашел, даже сильно напрягаться не пришлось, и отмудохал так, что тот теперь вряд ли даже дышит нормально, не то что как-то живет. Ребенку отец, который от него отказался сразу, как Елена узнала, что беременна, явно не нужен был. То, что он наркоман и алкоголик, простить еще можно было, а вот то, что он отказался от сына — нет. Брок прекрасно знал, каково это — жить без отца, поэтому без раздумий забрал пацана. Не пожалел ни разу.

— Все, я готов!

Рамлоу берет рюкзак сына, быстро проверяет, не забыл ли тот чего, а самое главное — не прихватил ли чего лишнего из дома, и они выходят из квартиры.

— Пап, сегодня уже двадцать восьмое число, не забудь про Хэллоуин! И вообще, почему мы никогда не украшаем дом? Сегодня же купим гирлянды и тыквы, я хочу все оранжевое, люблю оранжевый цвет. — Тео сам пристегивается на детском кресле, не прекращая болтать. — Я сделаю все уроки до твоего приезда, чтобы потом мы сразу могли поехать в торговый центр. Мне еще нужны новые джинсы, я в старых сел на крашеную скамейку. А, еще! Вышла новая коллекция с Мстителями, я в интернете видел, и я хочу…

Маттео вдруг резко замолкает, и Брок в зеркало заднего вида наблюдает, как он прикрывает рот ладошками. Спалился.

— Ага, ты в интернете видел. И кто же тебе разрешил пользоваться планшетом?

Тео из Рамлоу веревки вьет, но когда мелочь косячит сильно (отцепляет шлейку у соседской собаки, например, как в этот раз), то Брок его наказывает. В этот раз Тео должен был не пользоваться планшетом неделю, продержался, однако, только три дня.

— Да я не… — Брок предупреждающе хмыкает, и Маттео сдается. — Ладно, но я на пять минут всего!

Рамлоу останавливается на светофоре и оборачивается.

— Сын, мы же договаривались.

— П-а-а-п, там у Кэпа новая форма! — Мелочь так искренне хнычет с досады, что Брок в очередной раз сдается.

— Тео, это последний раз, когда я иду у тебя на поводу, ты меня понял?

— Да, прости! Я больше никогда, правда! Так что насчет фигурок Мстителей?

— Парень, ты чудом избежал обнуления сроков наказания, и все равно имеешь наглость попросить подгон. Обожаю тебя.

Брок смеется, и Маттео счастливо улыбается на заднем сиденье.

***

— Роллинс, остаешься за меня после шести, мне нужно костюм к Хэллоуину купить.

Брок обтирает шею полотенцем, Джек понятливо кивает.

— Кэпом будет?

— Кэпом, прости господи мне все мои грехи, блядь. Заявил, что квартиру сегодня будем украшать. Чего он так быстро вырос-то?

— Быстро растут. Дети.

Рамлоу хлопает Джека по плечу и уходит к душевым. Роджерс еще что-то хотел от него сегодня, нужно зайти к нему. Роллинс заявление на отпуск подал, нужно подписать и отправить кадровикам, и хлопьев еще не забыть купить — последние сегодня шкету высыпал.

Брок быстро принимает душ, одевается, отдает Роллинсу указания и уходит к кадровикам. Роджерса встречает в лифте, когда как раз к нему и направляется.

— Рамлоу.

— Кэп.

Брок кивает Стиву, Кэп улыбается и встает рядом плечом к плечу.

— Чего звал?

— Соскучился.

Рамлоу прикрывает глаза, улыбается и тычет Стива в ребра.

— Мы виделись утром.

— Так почти двенадцать часов прошло.

Лифт пиликает, оповещая, что они на административном этаже. Рамлоу выходит первым, Стив неслышно ступает за ним.

— Брок, я…

Роджерс блокирует двери и тут же прижимает Рамлоу к стене.

— Через три дня Хэллоуин, и я хотел…

Стив, впрочем, не договаривает: Рамлоу целует его тут же — мокро, громко и глубоко. Стив вжимает его всем телом в дверь, Брок быстро лижет его по губам сверху вниз и отстраняется.

— Чего бы ты там ни хотел — нет, прости.

Стив сникает на глазах.

— Наташа устраивает вечеринку, и я подумал…

— Прости, Кэп, правда, но нет, не смогу.

Роджерс в очередной раз пытается заткнуть этот мерзкий пискливый голосок в голове: он не остается на завтрак, срывается со свиданий, не хочет вместе проводить праздники, значит, у него есть что-то важнее. Кто-то важнее.

— Брок, пожалуйста.

Рамлоу смотрит в эти голубые несчастные глаза, и остатки его совести настойчиво клюют ему мозг где-то в районе висков.

— Ты знаешь, что я не люблю подобные праздники жизни. Давай встретимся первого, сходим в кино, я тебе конфет куплю, хочешь? Но тридцать первого не смогу.

Рамлоу обнимает Стива, целует его в шею и смотрит на часы. Блядь, опаздывает.

— Брок…

— Я позвоню, мне надо бежать!

Стив, конечно, мог бы попросить Наташу, чтобы та разузнала, куда это Брок постоянно сбегает, но это кажется ему гадким и подлым, потому что если Брок не говорит, значит — важно. Значит, не хочет, чтобы Стив знал. Или не хочет, чтобы кто-то другой знал про Стива. Эта мысль раскаленным прутом проходит где-то по позвоночнику, и Стив аж дергается. Нет, Рамлоу не сделал бы из Стива просто интрижку на стороне. Он же не ублюдок.

***

Брок закрепляет на спине сына пластиковый щит и хлопает его по плечу.

— Ну, довольный?

— Ага, супер!

Шкет быстро оглядывает себя в зеркало и тут же стаскивает с себя красивый, яркий костюм Кэпа. Брок эту черту характера сына знает — сам таким был. Получал, что хотел, и тут же к этому остывал.

— Теперь на вот эти гирлянды и развесь их там, — Тео машет в сторону кухонных шкафчиков.

Брок думает: отродясь никто ему приказов вне службы не отдавал. Он ни разу в жизни квартиру даже к Рождеству не украшал. А сейчас эвона как. Маттео вырос, и теперь Броком командуют не только Кэп и Фьюри, но еще и собственный сын.

— Сегодня в школе нам сказали, чтобы кто-то из родителей пришел на день профессий.

Рамлоу тут же напрягается, потому что для сына он работает в полиции, и на день профессии по понятным причинам пойти не может.

— Я сказал, что ты не придешь, у тебя дела.

— Ты мой мальчик, спасибо.

Маттео отбивает «пять». Разговор о маме у них случился в четыре, и Брок прямым текстом сказал, что она умерла — не соврал — это главное. Тео тогда еще не все понимал, и все прошло относительно спокойно.

— У Джея два папы, ты вот знал, что так бывает? — вдруг говорит Маттео, перебирая в руках картонные тыквы.

А вот этого разговора у них еще не было. Брок больно ударяется затылком от неожиданности, и Тео хихикает.

— Эм, да, пацан, так бывает.

Брок Рамлоу — собранный, прямолинейный и грубый военный, — вдруг превращается в застенчивого пацана, когда сын говорит ему, что у его одноклассника два папы.

— Прикольно, — Тео пожимает плечами, улыбается и протягивает отцу распутанную гирлянду. — Эту на окна повесь.

Брок теряется на мгновение, почему-то ожидая разговора, но это же его пятилетний сын — он не может осудить. Как мать, как сестра, как миллион итальянских родственников. Маттео ребенок, и не видит в двух отцах ничего страшного. У него вон вообще один. Ничего, живут.

— Дядя Джек придет к нам на Хэллоуин?

Брок держит в зубах веревочку от гирлянды и кивает.

— Да, но послезавтра. На Хэллоуин мы с тобой останемся вдвоем.

— А Рэйчел?

— Они придут вместе.

— Класс! Попроси дядю Джека, чтобы пришел с Кваком, я соскучился.

Брок показательно вздыхает. У Роллинса есть мопс. Мопса зовут Квак, потому что он похож на жабу. Имя ему дал Маттео и до сих пор очень этим гордится. Брок ненавидит этого мопса, потому что у него из-за Квака все штанины в слюне.

— Маттео…

— Если не хочешь купить мне кролика, то хотя бы разреши поиграться с Кваком.

— Хорошо.

Брок знал, что согласится. Конечно, согласится.

***

Стив нервничает. Рамлоу привычно стоит за его левым плечом, когда Фьюри объясняет им, что небольшая, но очень злая и умная группа террористов осела в Омане, чтобы навести шуму и забрать из лаборатории штамм модифицированной черной оспы. Лаборатория, конечно, Штатам принадлежит, поэтому-то Роджерса и подвязали, а вместе с ним и СТРАЙК.

— Я знаю одного из отморозков, в Ираке воевали вместе, — Брок оборачивается к Родригезу. — Вот этот, командир, Рикардо Майлз.

Рамлоу забирает у Дэйва лист с личной информацией.

— Так, полчаса всем на изучение…

Брок прерывается, когда слышит, как в кармане вибрирует телефон. Айфон на службе он при себе не держит, звонит служебный ЩИТа. Этот номер есть только у сослуживцев, начальства, и Марты. Сослуживцы здесь, начальство здесь. Остается Марта. Марта звонить просто так не станет.

Что-то случилось.

— Командир Рам…

Брок раздраженно вскидывает руку, прерывая самого Фьюри, тот от вопиющей наглости аж воздухом давится. Брок берет трубку.

— Да, Марта, что-то случилось?

Роджерс напрягается, услышав женское имя, оборачивается тут же.

— Какого… Я сейчас буду.

Рамлоу срывается мгновенно. Кидает Роллинсу «За меня», кивает Фьюри и выбегает из кабинета, на ходу пишет сообщение: «По семейным обстоятельствам». Стив срывается следом и догоняет Брока, когда тот судорожно жмет кнопку лифта. Рамлоу даже не переоделся — так и стоит в форменной футболке ЩИТа, брюках и тяжелых берцах. Стив кладет руку ему на плечо, и Брок дергается, как от удара.

— Кэп, не сейчас.

— Брок, да что…

— Стив, я сказал, не сейчас. Если получится, завтра вернусь на службу, сейчас иди, есть работа.

Роджерс вдруг напрягается весь так, что непроизвольно сжимает на плече Рамлоу ладонь. У Брока действительно кто-то есть. Стив действительно просто его любовник.

— Хорошо.

Брок понимает, что обидел Кэпа, уже на подъезде к больнице.

*** 

Марта не выглядит страшно напуганной — и Брок тут же расслабляется.

— Что?!

— Он на спор съел все шоколадки, которые им сегодня выдали на обеде. Заявил, что сделает это за пять минут.

Старший Рамлоу от нелепости ситуации аж рот открывает.

— Че?

Марта хватает его за запястье и тянет к кабинету.

— Сам спроси, Брок.

Старший Рамлоу заходит в маленький, светлый кабинет, где видит бледного сына, который держится за живот, но покорно пьет одну за одной ложки сорбентов.

— Па!

Мелочь вскидывает руку, которой держался за живот, и девочка-сестра роняет градусник.

— Ой.

Брок пару раз глубоко вдыхает-выдыхает, склоняет голову и подходит к сыну. Садится на корточки перед кушеткой, на которой мелочь сидит.

— Тео, ты… — Брок берет маленькие ладошки в свои руки, малец виновато улыбается. — У меня никаких слов на тебя нет. Сам додумался, или предложил кто?

— Сам!

— Ага, кто бы сомневался.

Брок поднимается, прижимает Маттео к своему животу и поворачивается к девочке, которая тут же начинает улыбаться и быстро-быстро говорить:

— Ничего серьезного, мистер Рамлоу, желудок ему мы промыли, сорбентов дали. Если аллергическая реакция все равно пойдет — дадите ему вот это, — медсестра кладет в ладонь Брока блистер таблеток. — Но все должно быть хорошо. Температуры нет, так что никакой угрозы организму. Но, все-таки, делать так больше не нужно, хорошо, малыш?

Брок хмыкает. Маттео ненавидит, когда его называют малышом.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — фырчит недовольно.

Младший Рамлоу обнимает отца за талию, утыкается ему носом в бок и греет дыханием.

— Спасибо огромное, мисс… — Брок нарочито медленно читает ее имя на бейдже. — Рассел.

Брок подхватывает сына на руки, и, забрав все документы, выходит из кабинета. Марта тут же подскакивает, подбегает к ним и по привычке начинает гладить мелкого по спине.

— Брок, может, и не стоило тебе звонить, я пыталась сказать, что это просто отравление, но ты трубку бросил, и я не успела. Я не знаю, как так…

Рамлоу мотает головой, кладет свободную руку на плечо Марты, и чмокает сына в висок. Так, если с сыном все хорошо, значит нужно вернуться на базу, прошерстить тактику и хотя бы пару-тройку планов накидать, раз уж Фьюри милостиво поставил дату начала операции на второе число. Роджерс еще, вроде, раздраконился, и Брок сейчас, успокоившись, конечно понимает, почему.

— Все нормально. Хорошо, что позвонила. Мне нужно вернуться на службу, — Маттео тут же зажимает в кулаках футболку отца и сильнее зарывается носом ему в шею. — Эй, ты чего? Я приеду вечером, как обычно, мелочь, ну чего ты.

Брок снова чувствует то тянущее, тяжелое чувство вины, когда опускает Маттео со своих рук на пол.

— Марта сказала, что сегодня и завтра никаких уроков. Значит, я свободен весь вечер. Приезжай быстрее и подумай, кем на Хэллоуин будешь ты.

— Я тоже должен надеть костюм? — Брока аж перекашивает, и он со стоном запрокидывает голову назад. — А нельзя быть, ну, тем, кто я есть — полицейским?

Маттео пристально смотрит на него: бледный, усталый, но такой упрямый, что Рамлоу улыбается.

— Какой тогда смысл? Ты не наряжаешься, а надо быть кем-то другим, не тем, кто ты в жизни.

— Что, конфеты пойдешь требовать?

Тео хватается за живот и изображает, как его тошнило еще час назад.

— Ни за что.

Брок смеется, обнимает мелкого и кивает Марте.

— Поезжайте домой, скоро буду.

Маттео дает свою ладошку няне, Брок треплет его по волосам. Марта — его дальняя родственница по матери, перебралась из Италии в Штаты еще когда Брока в планах не было. Рамлоу в который раз благодарит судьбу за то, что она у них есть.

***

Брок приезжает, когда Роллинс меланхолично чертит на интерактивной доске какую-то хуйню. Роджерс, ожидаемо, оказывается каменно-напряженным и отстраненным.

— Это че такое? — Стив дергается от его громкого, привычно грубого на службе тона, но не оборачивается. — Ты в художку, что ли, в детстве ходил? Че не рассказывал мне тогда? Тебе может в парках картины рисовать, а? Че решили, на словах объясняйте.

Рамлоу выходит вперед, оставляя Стива за плечом, и на два часа забывает, что у него есть семья и любовник — Капитан Америка. Оман, сука блядская, в Азии, а Брок Азию ненавидит. Оман, сука блядская, весь в песке и там жарко, как в Аду. Брок ненавидит пустыню и жару.

— На сегодня все, валите в зал, дармоеды, я щас присоединюсь.

Джек взглядом просит Брока задержаться, Стив же не церемонится.

— Рамлоу, в мой кабинет в течение пяти минут.

И уходит. Брок уверен — мог бы — дверью бы хлопнул, но вот незадача — они автоматические. Джек глубокомысленно хмыкает.

— Как малой?

— Шоколадок обожрался в школе, проблевался, все нормально. Завтра ждем вас, — Брок хлопает Джека по плечу, тот накрывает его ладонь своей. — Псину свою с собой возьми, шкет хочет с ним повозиться.

— Квака-то? Я без него и не пришел бы. Кэп чего?

Брок кивком зовет Роллинса к лифтам.

— Хуй его знает, но я бы предположил, что думает, что у меня есть кто. Оно и неудивительно.

— Не скажешь?

Брок пожимает плечами и заходит в лифт.

— Завтра ждем вас к восьми. Рэйчел скажи тоже, я чет ее проебал где-то.

На административный этаж Брок приезжает секунд через восемь, к кабинету Роджерса идет нарочито уверенно, стуча тяжелой подошвой берцев об пол, чтобы благоверный услышал. Благоверный, тем временем, наматывает круги по кабинету и еще чуть-чуть — из-под подошв искры начнут сыпаться. Слышит, как Брок останавливается около дверей его кабинета.

Знает, мудак, что Стив не просто так его позвал. Роджерс сжимает ладони в кулаки, зубы еще немного — и крошиться начнут друг о друга. Не дождавшись стука, нажимает наугад на панель управления — двери открываются.

— Вызывали, Кэп?

Рамлоу проходит на середину кабинета, и Стив готов ему в морду дать. Прямо вот в эту самодовольную, наглую морду. Столько раз видел ее и каждый раз восхищался, а сейчас синяк на скуле оставить хочется так, что руки чешутся.

— Брок, я же тебе сразу сказал, что измен не потерплю. Я сказал тебе это в тот же день, когда позвал в ресторан. У меня, честно говоря, вариант только один - это я — измена. И мне это очень, Брок, просто с ума сойти, как не нравится. Так сложно было, — Стив не выдерживает — подходит к Рамлоу, который аж рот приоткрыл от ахуя. — Скажи, так сложно было просто сказать, что ты не свободен? Или ты о себе мнения такого, что посмел подумать, что я бы сдох без тебя? Лучше бы ты тогда мне сказал, что кроме как на секс рассчитывать не на что! Я же с тобой… Черт, да я ни с кем так не был, как с тобой, а ты мне в лицо плюешь, Брок! Я же знал, с самого начала ты то срывался куда-то, то по расписанию домой сбегал! Я всегда знал, что что-то не так, но так влюблен был, что малодушно думал, что придираюсь. — Стив резко отворачивается, уходя к столу. Вздыхает глубоко. — Завтра же я…

— Пасть захлопни, Роджерс.

Стив замирает на пару секунд, окидывает Рамлоу взглядом с ног до головы.

— Что?..

— Пасть, говорю, захлопни и сюда вернись. Мы сколько с тобой вместе, полгода? Так надолго тебя хватило, с твоей паранойей ты меня должен был еще в первый же месяц задушить. — Брок достает из кармана айфон, так удачно не оставленный после больницы в раздевалке. — Долго продержался.

Роджерс тихо, опасно идет к Рамлоу, и тот уверен, что еще лишнее слово — и Стив точно взорвется.

— Брок, ты зарываешься.

— Стив, ко мне подойди.

Брок устало вздыхает, и поза у него такая расслабленно-беззащитная, что все инстинкты Роджерса начинают вопить о том, что он, похоже, где-то проебался. Стив подходит ближе и заглядывает в желтые, яркие глаза.

Брок находит в телефоне фотографию, открывает ее и протягивает Стиву.

— На, смотри.

Стив держит взгляд на себе, не глядя забирает телефон. Не смотрит на фото, так и продолжая сверлить Брока взглядом.

— Что там?

— Блядь, да посмотри ты на фото, пока я не передумал, ебаный ты Роджерс!

Стив тут же опускает взгляд. На фото ребенок лет пяти в его костюме. На полу сидит, отдирает от щита этикетку.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной, Брок, я не…

Если бы у Рамлоу спросили, какой Стив Роджерс нравится ему больше всего — он бы сказал — этот. До Роджерса медленно, но доходит. Он сводит брови к переносице и присматривается. Парень сидит у зеркала — в отражении заметно Брока. Брок в серых домашних штанах и майке. У парня черные, как смоль, волосы.

Брок улыбается довольно, наблюдая, как злость и раздражение на лице Стива сменяются на недоумение, неверие, шок и, наконец, понимание.

— Это?.. Брок, ты что…

— Маттео Рамлоу, пять лет от роду, мой сын. Я отец, Роджерс, прикинь.

Стив потерянно улыбается, смотря то на фото, то на Брока. Рамлоу склоняет голову и фыркает.

— Ну чего, Стив, мужик с ребенком тебе не нужен?

Роджерс блокирует телефон и кладет к себе в карман. Брок хочет было возмутиться, но Стив так быстро прижимает его к себе, обняв до хруста, что любые мысли исчезают, так и не оформившись толком.

— У тебя сын есть, Брок, с ума сойти. Ты полгода скрывал от меня свою крохотную копию, почему, почему не сказал, Брок?!

Стив отстраняет Брока от себя, как тряпичную куклу, заглядывает в глаза, и Рамлоу хрипло смеется от того, какой восторг видит в глазах Кэпа.

— Никто не знает. Даже СТРАЙК, кроме Джека и Рэйчел, конечно. И тебя я попрошу языком не болтать, чтобы твоя супергеройская компашка даже думать не думала об этом, понял меня? Эти страницы в личном деле засекречены не просто так.

— Да-да, Брок, безусловно. Расскажи мне все, пожалуйста, я хочу знать, — Стив обхватывает огромными ладонями лицо Рамлоу, прижимается лбом к его лбу и прикрывает глаза. Брок целует его: мягко, едва заметно, просто касается губами его губ, и Стив задушено выдыхает. — Поехали поужинаем, и ты мне все расскажешь. А ты позволишь мне с ним познакомиться? Не сейчас, конечно, но когда-нибудь…

Рамлоу снова затыкает Стива поцелуем, но настойчивым и требовательным.

— Роджерс, прекрати трещать, никогда же так много не болтал. Переодевайся, я спущусь к своим, раздам пиздюлей, и через пятнадцать минут встретимся на парковке.

Стив едва не пищит от восторга, и Брок его таким не видел никогда. Рамлоу спускается в зал, где Роллинc и без командира прекрасно справляется с бойцами, уходит в раздевалку СТРАЙКа и быстро переодевается в обычные джинсы и футболку. Сверху накидывает кенгуруху, и когда поправляет запутавшиеся завязки, ловит себя на мысли, что улыбается. Роджерс только что узнал, что у Брока есть сын, а уже хочет с ним познакомиться. Будь на месте Стива кто угодно другой — Брок бы не признался никогда, но Роджерс скорее себе руку откусит, чем предаст доверие того, кто ему поверил. Это же Роджерс.

Рамлоу закуривает, дожидаясь Стива, привычно набирает Марту, чтобы сказать, что немного задержится. Слышит, как Тео на фоне в очередной раз пересматривает какую-то из серий Мстителей, и громко ругается на Тони Старка. Брок просит передать, что очень скоро вернется, когда Стив бесшумно подходит и обнимает его со спины.

— Я поверить не могу, Брок.

Рамлоу улыбается даже как-то гордо — Стив пересмотрел все три фотки Тео в телефоне Брока несколько раз, пока они ждали заказ, и еще раз, пока Брок разливал вино.

— Похож на тебя, Брок.

— На отца моего похож, как и я. Елена тоже на него была похожа. Мы все в семье на отца похожи, как под копирку: глаза желтые, как выпьем — темнеют, волосы черные. Я отцовский характер взял, Елена — мамин. Тео на нее похож, но живет со мной — мои привычки и жесты перенимает.

Брок рассказал, что технически — Маттео его племянник, но упомянул это вскользь, Стив понял, но внимания не обратил. Брок рассказывает о Тео как о сыне, и Роджерс воспринимает Тео как сына Брока. С ума сойти, у Брока есть маленький сын!

— А чего он в моем костюме?

Стив отпивает вина, Брок подливает себе еще.

— Обожает тебя. Роджерс, даже мой сын обожает Капитана. Он любит меня, Марту и тебя.

Роджерс смеется искренне, до лучиков вокруг глаз, Брок хмыкает тоже.

— Хэллоуин послезавтра у них, сказал, что будет Кэпом.

— Брок, ты… разрешишь мне?

Рамлоу опускает взгляд на стол и закусывает губу.

— Стив…

Брок спит с Роджерсом полгода. Брок прикрывает Кэпу спину год. Он знает, сколько сахара Стив кладет в кофе (3 ложки), какая зубная паста у него любимая (колгейт полосатая), при скольки градусах стирать его любимые хлопковые футболки (40). Но Маттео Брок знает с рождения. В том, что они всегда будут друг у друга — он уверен, но в том, что Стив, с его нездоровым патриотизмом и желанием спасти всех и вся, тоже будет всегда — Брок не уверен. Маттео привязчивый, и очень плохо отвыкает от людей.

— Да, я понимаю, прости… Не сразу. Как-нибудь, как позволишь, — Стив кладет ладонь на руку Брока, сжимает, поглаживает большим пальцем его косточку на запястье. — Такой же красивый. Как ты.

— Господи, Стив, — Рамлоу хохочет в голос, запрокинув голову. — Как ты размяк.

— Я разве никогда не говорил тебе, что ты красив?

Рамлоу поджимает губы, смотрит на Роджерса исподлобья.

— Поехали, все равно ж не жрешь, я дома должен быть через полтора часа.

Стив срывается мгновенно. Не дожидаясь официанта идет оплачивать счет на бар, Брок допивает вино.

В машине подозрительно тихо, и Рамлоу довольно скалится — когда Роджерс такой, он особенно сладко и жадно его трахает. Стив кладет ладонь ему на бедро и сжимает намертво. Рамлоу захотел бы — не вырвался.

— Стив?

Роджерс судорожно вдыхает и оборачивается. За дорогу Брок не переживает — Стив и в полубессознательном состоянии способен хорошо водить машину, но вот за суперсолдатское сердечко Рамлоу переживает — на щеках румянец, пальцы подрагивают.

— Я сегодня как услышал это «Марта», так голову и потерял. Думал: нет, не отдам, даже если изменяет мне, а потом осознал — не мне, а со мной. И все, словно в ледяную воду окунули, аж дыхание перехватило на мгновение. Пока ты не вернулся, я столько всего успел передумать, столько всего для себя решить, а потом…

Светофор останавливает машину, и Брок поворачивает лицо Роджерса к себе.

— Долбоеб ты, Стив.

Стив коротко смеется и целует тонкие губы Брока.

В дом Стива они вваливаются уже одним клубком. Ладонь Брока в штанах Роджерса, язык Стива глубоко во рту Брока, и им жарко. Так жарко, что пиздец, аж кости горят.

— Брок, Брок, иди сюда, Брок, давай же…

Рамлоу скидывает джинсы уже в спальне, в отличие от Роджерса, который свои снял еще в гостиной. Кенгуруху и футболку Брок снимает вместе, и Стив тут же опрокидывает его на кровать.

— Резче, Роджерс, у меня сын дома с няней.

Стив стонет тонко, жалобно почти, и тут же впивается больным укусом в шею. Броку хватает сил рассмеяться, он обнимает Стива за плечи, прижимает к себе. Стив целует его, широко лижет от кадыка до подбородка, и Брока привычно пробирает от макушки вдоль всего позвоночника. Он вздрагивает, и Стив, немыслимо изогнувшись, запускает ладони под боксеры на его ягодицах, тянет вниз-вниз-вниз, не отрываясь от губ Рамлоу, и, когда тот выдыхает, откидывает их куда-то на пол.

— Сейчас, потерпи…

Брок откидывается спиной на подушки, разводит ноги в стороны, и Стив рыщет по тумбочке, ища смазку, не отрывая от него взгляд. Глаза Брока сейчас напоминают янтарь, и Стив чувствует себя жуком, в нем застрявшим. Стив кидает смазку к изножью, сам, как зачарованный, садится у Брока между ног.

— Дай.

Брок нагло ухмыляется, отводя руку от своего члена, и Стив, не медля, тут же проводит горячим, мягким языком по головке. Рамлоу опускает ладонь на его макушку, Стив медленно опускается, расслабляет горло, и Брок вдыхает через зубы.

Роджерс так правильно, хорошо и туго сдавливает его член своей глоткой, что Рамлоу сжимает его плечо свободной рукой, прося отстраниться — иначе все закончится, так и не начавшись, а ему хочется полной программы сегодня. Стив отстраняется с шумом и кашлем, и Брок готов поклясться — если сейчас прикоснуться к его члену — Стив кончит мгновенно.

— Стив…

Роджерс хватает смазку, Брок снова разводит ноги.

— Боже, Брок…

Пальцев мало — даже трех, но Роджерс упрям. Брок кусает подушку и подается назад так резко, что Стив ахает и поддерживает его за бедро.

— Хорошо…

Стив подхватывает Брока под коленями, садится на пятки, и резко тянет на себя. Брок запрокидывает голову. Обычно Кэп не тащит в постель капитанские замашки, но сейчас он контролирует и подчиняет себе Брока полностью — кто бы знал, как последний это обожает. Стив двигается сразу быстро и жестко, обхватывает член Рамлоу ладонью и дрочит совершенно не в такт, и Брок не может определиться в какую сторону подаваться, чтобы урвать больше удовольствия, и Стив добивался ровно этого. Брок задушено выдыхает, полностью расслабляясь, Стив резко наклоняется, подхватывает его под спину и одним резким, сильным движением усаживает к себе на бедра. Рамлоу стонет, обнимая Стива за шею, и Роджерс начинает двигаться. Рамлоу коротко выстанывает каждый толчок.

Стив кончает резко, но успевает сделать это не в Брока (который въебал бы ему, если бы успел), а на его спину. Рамлоу хрипит, Стив переворачивает его на спину и тут же берет до горла — Брок кончает, вцепившись ему в плечо.

— Стив, мне нужно…

Брок неохотно поднимается, запускает пальцы в волосы: как же было охуенно, и как же паршиво, что после охуенного секса нужно куда-то ехать.

— Примем душ, и я тебя отвезу. Давай, быстрее. — Брок смотрит на Стива, выгнув бровь, и тот понимает. — Просто отвезу, заходить к вам не намерен.

— Спасибо.

Душ принимают рекордно быстро — пять минут Стив, и десять Брок. Встречаются на кухне внизу, когда Роджерс протягивает Броку стакан кофе в многоразовом стальном стаканчике.

— Замуж, что ли, тебя позвать, Роджерс.

Брок ухмыляется и не замечает, как Стив в мгновение расцветает весь.

— Я, кстати, думал об этом, — Стив берет его за локоть и ведет к выходу из дома. — Но подумал, что ты не оценишь идею. А так хоть сейчас, я готов.

Роджерс идет к машине, вдохновленно не замечая тишины за спиной. Рамлоу пялится на его затылок и кусает губы. Брок же пошутил, блядь.

— Ты ёбнувши, что ли, Роджерс? Какое думал об этом?

Стив, ебаный джентльмен, открывает Броку дверь машины, обходит ее и садится, наконец, за руль.

— Поэтому и не предлагал — не хотел такой реакции.

Роджерс абсолютно спокоен: чуть улыбается, расслабленно держит руль. У Брока в голове обезьянка бьет в тарелки. Он ожидал, что Стив будет настаивать. Он, может, хотел, чтобы тот настаивал!

— Эм, ладно, проехали. Прости.

— За что?

— Это я на всякий случай.

Стив смеется, и Брок улыбается тоже. В конце концов, действительно, какое, нахуй, предложение?

***

Брок отпускает Марту и тут же проходит на кухню — там в холодильнике пиво. Фьюри сегодня умудрился выбесить так, что Рамлоу начал переживать за сохранность своих зубов — сжимал на планерке так, что казалось — еще чуть-чуть и раскрошатся.

— Тео, привет!

Маттео, не выходит из своей комнаты, что для него очень странно, но кричит:

— Привет.

Брок решает, что он опять собирает какой-нибудь корабль из лего или книжку читает, или опять думает, как напакостить, но он так заебался и устал, что падает на диван в гостиной и прикрывает глаза. Вслепую включает телик, находит спортивный канал и сбавляет звук. Через два часа должны явится Джек и Рэйчел, нужно что-нибудь приготовить и не забыть написать им, чтобы захватили еще пива. Брок дает себе десять минут на то, чтобы просто посидеть, а после поднимается и открывает холодильник. Вчера специально пришлось тащиться в маркет, чтобы не тащиться сегодня — Брок мысленно себя благодарит. Решает запечь мясо для мужиков, и рыбу для Рэйчел, которая мясо не ест. Салат нарежут, как они придут.

Брок вытирает руки полотенцем, смотрит на часы и понимает, что от Маттео не слышал ничего уже больше часа. Пацан, конечно, может чем-то увлечься, но чтобы молчать все это время… Нехорошее предчувствие заставляет подняться в комнату сына, переступая через три ступеньки разом. Тео обнаруживается лежащим на полу, поблизости ни лего, ни даже обычных игрушек. Брок подходит, опускается рядом с мелочью на колени. Маттео открывает глаза, на лице — праведный страх, но он упорно старается держать лицо.

— Что такое? — со страху хрипит Брок. Трогает лоб Тео, зачесывает волосы назад.

— У меня кое-то случилось. — Тео поворачивает голову в его сторону, в глазах — слезы. Брок чувствует, как у него седеют волосы.

— Что? Где-то болит? Маттео, что?!

Старший Рамлоу хватает сына за руку, сердце бьется где-то в глотке.

— Зуб шатается…

Брок пару секунд в ступоре — смотрит на сына, на то, как у того дрожит нижняя губа. А потом улыбается, тихо смеется и расслабленно садится на пол, прислонившись к кровати.

— Сына, ты… Господи…

Маттео тут же, поняв, что ничего страшного с ним не произошло, садится на полу, и хватает отца за колено.

— Пап!

— У тебя начали выпадать молочные зубы, это нормально, так и должно быть. Какой шатается?

Тео открывает рот и пальцами касается нижнего резца.

— Этот, вот смотри. — он держит рот открытым и шевелит зуб языком. — Не больно.

— Скоро выпадет. — Брок обхватывает лицо сына пальцами, наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть внимательнее. — Не переживай, все хорошо. Через час придут дядя Джек и Рэйчел.

— А Квак? — мелочь тут же поднимается на ноги, садится к отцу на колени. — Квак придет?

— Придет твой Квак, куда он денется. — Брок прижимает Тео к себе и поднимается. — Пошли в гостиную, выберешь пока фильм хэллоуинский.

Мелочь остается на диване, Брок же выходит на балкон с початой банкой пива и телефоном. Раздумывает пару мгновений, прежде чем написать: «у нас была трагедия — шатается нижний зуб» Стиву. Чувствует себя при этом, как заботливая мамаша, делящаяся новостями. Стив отвечает тут же: «Обязательно сходите к стоматологу, чтобы проверить прикус! В ЩИТе работает отличный, но ты наверняка не захочешь вести Тео на базу. Сейчас я найду лучшего». Не спрашивает, надо ли это Броку, не думает, что перегибает палку — просто сообщает, что найдет Броку и Тео лучшего детского стоматолога. Брок ругает себя, что улыбается от такой мелочи, но перестать не может.

Джек и Рэйчел приезжают немного раньше — он слышит трель звонка, а после — восторженный вопль: «Квак»! Говорил же, чтобы дверь посторонним не открывал, но Джек как-то сказал Тео, что стук один-три-один — кодовый, и так будет стучать только он, и наверняка сейчас, как Тео подошел к двери — он постучал именно так. Брок не в восторге, но в восторге сын и лучший друг — поэтому приходится терпеть. Рамлоу иногда кажется, что Джек и Тео на одном уровне развития.

— Привет, — Рэйчел приобнимает Брока, ставит на стол пакет, который недвусмысленно звенит.

Из прихожей, наконец, показываются трое: огромный Джек держит на руках маленького Тео, который, в свою очередь, держит на руках огромного Квака. Квак недовольно пыхтит, но он мопс — он ничего не может сделать. Брок смотрит на это мелкое, черное недоразумение, которое уже успело напускать слюны на рукава кофты Тео, и морщится.

Джек улыбается — явление очень редкое, происходит только в непосредственной близости Тео. Он и мопса-то взял только потому, что Маттео как-то скуксился и сказал, что папа не разрешает завести домашнее животное. Папа не разрешал Тео, а про Джека ничего не говорил, поэтому сейчас он живет с черным мопсом по имени Квак.

— Я прошу папу купить мне кролика. С ним же не нужно гулять, так? Значит, можно завести.

Рэйчел фыркает, Брок закатывает глаза и машет рукой.

— Роллинс, терпеть тебя не могу. Не вздумай!

Джек опускает Маттео и Квака на диван, садится рядом. Брока, кажется, не замечает вообще: всем корпусом повернулся к ребенку и увлеченно слушает доводы, почему Тео следует завести кролика. Брок в первое время удивлялся страшно — Джека он знает с семнадцатилетнего возраста и до того момента, как появился Тео, Роллинс разговаривал исключительно односложными предложениями или даже отдельными словами. Так, в принципе, до сих пор и происходит, но когда друг с Тео, то заткнуть обоих кажется невозможным.

Квак тычется носом в диванную подушку, Маттео наклонился и обнял все его тело, Брок же смотрит на мокрые следы, которые остаются на ткани и скрипит зубами.

Господи, дай ему сил не задушить эту тварь божью.

Они ужинают, включают «Фокус-Покус», Джек сидит на полу, Маттео устроился на полу между его ног, прислонившись к нему спиной. Рэйчел с Броком сидят, как нормальные люди — на диване. Квак опрокинул миску с попкорном, и Брок уже потянулся, чтобы надавать ему по ушам, но Тео мгновенно схватил псину и прижал к себе. Квак даже не пискнул — удивительно флегматичное создание. Брок смирился.

— Я Роджерсу про него рассказал.

Брок кивает в сторону Тео, Роллинс мгновенно оборачивается, вытаращив глаза. Рэйчел же только хмыкает.

— И чего он?

— Чуть не пищал от восторга, никогда его таким не видел.

Джек, получив всю нужную информацию, возвращает внимание на экран. Рэйчел улыбается и кивает.

— Когда знакомить будешь?

— Не хочу пока.

Брок отпивает пива, Джек цедит что-то безалкогольное, Рэйчел заводит разговор о предстоящей операции, и вечер проходит привычно-расслабленно. Рамлоу смотрит на Маттео, который с счастливейшей из улыбок треплет бедного пса по холке и учит его давать лапу, и думает вдруг — а может купить ему этого кролика?

***

Брок заваливается домой ранним утром четвертого числа — едва живой, грязный и уставший, как собака. Марта приготовила лазанью, оставив ее в духовке, и написала на стикере, чтобы он поел, но все, что Рамлоу может, после тридцати шести часов на ногах — это рухнуть на диван, как был — в грязной форме. Песок пустыни Омана, кажется, до сих пор скрипит на зубах, но Брок не может даже воды себе налить.

Рамлоу закрывает глаза, когда чувствует, как кто-то накрывает его пледом. Глаза приходится открыть, но всего на мгновение. Сын, заспанный, с отпечатком подушки на щеке, ложится с ним рядом, и накрывает их пледом. Брок тихо выдыхает, обнимает Тео, прижав к себе, мелочь устраивает голову на вытянутой руке отца, и Брок тут же, стоит снова закрыть глаза, проваливается в сон.

***

Брок гоняет СТРАЙК на полигоне, бежит сам, когда служебный телефон снова звонит.

— Да?! — рявкает, и тут же в панике замолкает, стоит услышать в трубке всхлипы.

— Брок, я отвернулась на секунду всего, а Тео… Я все обыскала, Брок, весь парк, но его…

Рамлоу больше не слушает — скидывает сразу, как до него доходит, что произошло. Тео потерялся.

Рамлоу срывается — бежит с полигона сразу на парковку, где неожиданно налетает на Стива, достающего из багажника щит.

— Брок?

— Тео пропал.

Стив собирается мгновенно — еще секунду назад на его лице была растерянность, сейчас же он хватает Брока за руку, усаживает в машину, сжимает зубы и через две минуты они уже едут в город.

— Когда, где?

— Марта позвонила только что, они гуляли в парке напротив «Скарлетт» — это в центре. Стив, блядь, я…

Роджерс прекрасно знает, о чем человек, который за время своей службы посадил не один десяток мудаков, и еще столько же убил, сейчас думает.

— На нем никаких маячков, чип, может, где-нибудь?

— Он тебе собака, что ли?! — рявкает Рамлоу, тут же, впрочем, успокоившись. Стив сжимает его колено ладонью.

— Найдем.

Роджерс говорит так уверенно и спокойно, что Рамлоу знает — носом землю будет рыть, но найдет. Господи, у него есть Стив, и Брок не один.

Спустя двадцать минут и штрафов, наверняка, на штуку, они паркуются у парка. Марта находится тут же — подбегает к ним, заплаканная и трясущаяся.

— Садись в машину.

Брок, не спрашивая, просто усаживает женщину на переднее сиденье, Стив оглядывается, ориентируясь.

— Я в парке, ты в улицы и переулки. На связи.

Брок успевает только кивнуть, как Стив тут же срывается. Брок пару раз осматривается, глубоко дыша, и перебегает дорогу на красный.

Он подбегает к каждому, чеканя: «Мальчик, темноволосый, в красной куртке и шапке с помпоном, видели»? Прохожие, один за одним, отрицательно мотают головой, и Рамлоу чувствует — еще чуть-чуть, и паника затопит его с головой. Руки трясутся, голова идет кругом. Спустя долгих пятнадцать минут он натыкается на Стива, который, похоже, успел не только парк обежать, но и половину квартала, пока Брок тряс каждого прохожего.

— Его нигде нет, никто не видел, я звоню в ЩИТ, Брок, хорошо?

Рамлоу заламывает брови, хватает Стива за предплечье и падает к нему в руки.

— Стив… Стив, если что-то…

Роджерс отрицательно мычит, гладит его по спине, и тут Брок видит.

— Стив.

— Брок, все будет хорошо, найдем.

— Нет, Стив, — Брок отстраняется, смотря Стиву куда-то за спину, и Роджерс его встряхивает.

— Найдем, о чем ты?

Рамлоу глубоко вдыхает. За спиной Стива зоомагазин «Лапочки на палочке». Брок смотрит, как за стеклянной витриной, за высокими полками, туда-сюда ходят красно-синий помпон и черные ботинки. С красно-синими шнурками — Тео сам выбирал.

— Пошли.

Рамлоу хватает растерянного Стива за руку и заводит его небольшой магазинчик.

— А этот? А что они едят? Мне папа не разрешает завести, но однажды все равно разрешит, и я хочу знать все, чтобы быть готовым.

Брок останавливается от сына метрах в десяти, смотря, как тот поглаживает белого, как снег, кролика на своих руках. Молодая продавщица с улыбкой рассказывает ребенку о том, что этот кролик — альбинос, и у всех альбиносов красные глаза.

— О, пап! Смотри! — Тео замечает отца, и улыбается, протягивая к нему кролика.

Стив за спиной издает звук, похожий на кряканье. Брок два раза вдыхает и выдыхает. Роджерс кладет ему ладонь на плечо, и они подходят к Маттео.

— Маттео Рамлоу, как ты это объяснишь?

Мелочь, похоже, искренне не понимает, в чем дело. Он растерянно смотрит то на кролика, то на отца, мол — вот же, кролик, что ты еще хочешь знать?

— Почему Марта звонит мне и говорит, что ты потерялся?

— Не терялся я, я давно про этот магазин знаю. Она заговорила с кем-то, я и пошел посмотреть. Чего такого?

Брок усаживается на корточки перед сыном, поправляет на нем шапку, затягивает шарф.

— Я чуть с ума не сошел, жук. Никогда больше так не делай, слышишь меня?

Маттео пожимает плечами.

— Кролика купи.

Роджерс не выдерживает — начинает смеяться в голос, Рамлоу притягивает сына к себе и обнимает, зажав между ними несчастное животное.

— Дайте все, что там нужно для его содержания, — кивает он девочке, и та с улыбкой уходит.

— Пап! Спасибо!

Маттео вырывается и начинает прыгать на месте, совсем не смущаясь того, что кролик до сих пор в его руках.

— Тише ты, все мозги ему стрясешь же.

Мелочь тут же успокаивается, поглаживает кролика между ушами.

— Пап, а это кто?

Маттео смущенно кивает за спину отца, тут же прячась за ним. Рамлоу оглядывается, хмыкает, улыбается Кэпу.

— Сядем в машину и расскажу. Беги на кассу за своим чудовищем.

Стив, едва малыш скрывается за полками, тут же хватает Брока и прижимает к себе.

— Боже, я не… Он потрясающий.

— Мой потому что. Пошли, надо купить кролика и отвезти Тео с Мартой домой. Кстати, надо набрать ее, пока она с ума не сошла.

Минут через десять Брок ведет сына за руку к парку, где они оставили машину, Роджерс же несет клетку и нового жильца дома Рамлоу. Маттео застенчиво поглядывает на Стива, оборачиваясь каждые пятнадцать секунд, и дергает Брока за форменные штаны.

— Пап, скажи, кто это.

— А ты присмотрись. Его зовут Стив, кстати.

Роджерс ведет себя также, как Тео — смущенно и с улыбкой отводит взгляд, стоит мелочи на него посмотреть. Маттео вдруг останавливается, как вкопанный, и Брок смеется. Стив едва не влетает им в спины, старший Рамлоу оборачивается и предусмотрительно забирает у ничего не понимающего Стива клетку. Стив опускает взгляд, Тео же подходит к нему вплотную и запрокидывает голову.

— Ты что… — лицо ребенка озаряется мгновенно, будто лампочку включили. Мелочь распахивает глаза, рот открывается сам собой. — Папа, это же Капитан Америка!

Стив охает, когда Маттео обнимает его за колени — куда дотягивается. Брок склоняет голову, смотря на сына и улыбаясь, Роджерс наклоняется, кладет ладони на маленькие плечи. Маттео отстраняется, тянет Роджерса за пальцы вниз. Стив присаживается, и Маттео тут же повисает у него на плечах. Кэп смеется так, что у Брока тоже что-то щелкает и загорается где-то внутри.

— Папа! Откуда ты знаешь Стива?! Пап, ты что, попросил его найти меня?!

Роджерс держит на руках маленькую копию Брока, взгляд отвести не может от носа кнопкой и ярких, таких же светлых, как у отца, глаз.

— Мы с твоим папой друзья.

Брок закатывает глаза и ухмыляется, Маттео от возмущения теряет дар речи.

— И ты не сказал мне?!

— Слезь с Капитана, Маттео.

— Нет.

Тео прижимается к Стиву и обхватывает его за шею крепко-крепко.

— Тогда не стойте, людям мешаете, пошли к машине.

Брок тащит в руках клетку с кроликом, вздыхает и думает — еще одна головная боль. Маттео за спиной стучит Роджерса ладошкой по плечам, с восторгом рассказывает ему, что на Хэллоуин был им, и что вообще — Стив лучший Мститель, и он его обожает. Брок отдает клетку с кроликом Марте, когда они возвращаются, и оборачивается.

— Пригласи Стива к нам на ужин сегодня.

Маттео хохочет, и Брок улыбается тоже.

— Дядя Стив, приходи к нам на ужин сегодня!

Брок думает — его сын только что назвал достояние Америки «дядя Стив», и этот самый дядя Стив не то, что не против, он восхищенно смотрит на его ребенка и совершенно тупо, восторженно улыбается.

— Я обязательно приду.

Маттео едва не пищит от восторга, Брок подходит к ним со Стивом и кладет ладонь на спину сына. Мелочь переползает на руки к отцу, Брок усаживает его в машину и возвращает свое внимание на Стива.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит тот и коротко целует его. — и Тео тоже. У тебя чудесный сын, Брок.

Брок самодовольно хмыкает, улыбается и притягивает Роджерса к себе.

— Сменные шмотки сегодня захвати, завтра никто из нас не выйдет из дома раньше половины восьмого. На службу вместе поедем.

Стив прислоняется лбом ко лбу Брока. Выдыхает:

— У меня впервые за сотню лет появилась семья. Я же?..

Рамлоу фыркает:

— Ты же, Стив, ты же.

Роджерс счастливо улыбается, запрокидывает голову к небу и смеется, когда Маттео машет ладошкой ему из машины, и они уезжают домой.

Стив Роджерс — самый счастливый супергерой Америки. А, может, и всего мира.


End file.
